


Their Queen, Their General

by UninspiredPoet



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Biting, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/pseuds/UninspiredPoet
Summary: After an unsavory encounter with Garrosh in Silverpine, Sylvanas seeks the comfort that only her Dark Rangers can offer her. She seeks the comfort of those women that will never forget who she was, and who accept what she now is. Who love and revere her all the more for it. They, in turn, want nothing more than to provide her with the solace that she so rarely allows herself to need.((Disclaimer: My not-for-profit transformative work is only published by me on Archive of Our Own. I do not give my consent or authorization for it to be reproduced or displayed on any third-party websites or apps.))





	Their Queen, Their General

Nathanos’s presence was nearly as irritating as Vorel’s was comforting as they paced down the corridor towards Sylvanas’s private chambers. She didn’t necessarily understand why he saw fit to accompany her. They’d gone over the happenings in Silverpine already. He was well aware of the warnings that had been levied against her. How could he not, then, have been aware that the last thing she needed was another man prattling at her, right now? 

“My Lady, if you could just…” 

Her jaw clenched almost immediately as Nathanos began speaking, and she caught a faint sideways flick of Vorel’s nearest ear from the corner of her eye. 

“If I could just what?” She asked evenly as she slowed to a stop and turned her head in his direction. 

“I...don’t know.” Nathanos replied, clearing his throat as he shifted his feet from the awkward position they’d stopped in. One thing he’d never quite gotten the hang of was just how quickly elves could change direction, or even stop, entirely. “I just feel you should communicate with me if there is anything that I could do for you. If there is anything you need from me.” 

Vorel had to tilt her head down to hide the way her brows lifted as Sylvanas canted her head to the side slightly and eyed Nathanos wearily. “Do you, now? You feel there is something I _should_ do? That’s the route you’re taking this evening? You can find Velonara and tell her I’ve requested her presence in my chambers. Then you can return to your post.” 

He dismissed himself quickly and without argument as Sylvanas drew in a slow, deep breath. Garrosh’s words were still ringing in her ears. Mingling infuriatingly with Nathanos’s pandering. 

Oh, the rage. The way it boiled beneath the surface of her skin and burned within the embers of her eyes. Instead of coddling her - instead of adding another voice to those that were clearly waging war against her psyche, Vorel just looked at her passively until she began making her way towards the doors at the end of the hallway once more. 

She could never be sure what Sylvanas wanted, really. None of them could. It was so difficult to read her outside of her rooms. But the moment Sylvanas opened her doors and paused in them, shifting slightly to make room for Vorel to enter, she knew. She knew she was welcome. Needed. 

The following few minutes weren’t exactly unexpected. Sylvanas could stop hiding, now. Stop hiding the fury that dwelled just beneath her cold, sterile mask. It came slowly at first. It came in the form of pacing. Of ears pressed back hard against the hood of her cloak. Then words. Trembling beneath the effort she put into keeping her tone even. 

“A bitch. How _dare_ he fucking…” Sylvanas trailed off as she got to her desk, leafing through parchments with faintly trembling fingertips before she suddenly slammed her fist against the heavy wooden surface so violently that it cracked beneath the force. “He expects me to protect these borders with _what?_ ” She demanded of no one in particular. “I...I give them a choice, do I not?” Another demand. A demand she neither wanted nor expected an answer to. 

Vorel didn’t give her one. She simply stood near the door, protecting the solitude her Queen needed right then. 

“Ignorant savage.” Sylvanas snarled through clenched teeth, her fangs bared as she leaned over her desk and rolled her shoulders beneath the armor that covered them. “Does he know who I am!?” Her eyes blazed so vividly the color bled into her cheeks the next time she lifted her head, though she didn’t level that gaze at Vorel. She would never. Even now. “Of course not. He couldn’t be bothered to pick up a book of history. He couldn’t be bothered to know the meaning of a _name_.” The last word was ground out through her teeth. 

“Yet he dares compare me to…” A deep breath, then. The deepest breath she could manage to force into her lungs. She turned away from Vorel and unstrapped her quiver from her chest, tossing it into the corner with such force a few of the arrows escaped and clattered across the floor. “That monster.” She whispered. “He would have me believe that I’m no better…” Her hands found the nearest wall. Her head hung between her shoulders as the shadows of the room began to roil at her feet. 

Vorel turned her head in response to the soft tap at the door that could only have belonged to Velonara. They each had their own, and Velonara’s was one that she knew well. She opened the door immediately, and the Captain only glanced at her quickly before making her way across the room swiftly towards Sylvanas. 

Only Velonara would approach her when it got this bad. Only Velonara knew how really. It was something that Vorel couldn’t take her eyes off of. 

It began with a firm hand gripping Sylvanas’s pauldron and turning her around. Then a gloved hand on either side of her face. An utter disregard of the fangs that were still bared. “You are _nothing_ like him.” Velonara hissed, stepping closer to the slightly smaller woman and pulling her hood from her head, threading it past her ears and stroking first, over them, then through her hair. “Sylvanas.” 

Sylvanas reached quickly for Velonara’s wrists, wrapping her hands around the bracers there and tugging at them, though they didn’t budge. “Sylvanas.” Velonara repeated, pressing the other woman's head back so it was pinned, albeit gently, against the wall. “You know who you are.” She leaned in closer and brushed their cheeks together, disregarding the danger of it all because it simply didn’t apply to her. It never had. It never would. “Sylvanas Windrunner. Liberator of our people. Ruler of the Undercity. My Queen.” Velonara released Sylvanas’s face slowly, stroking, instead, down the sides of her neck as she nudged her face to the side so she could murmur against her ear. “My General.”

All the tension fled, then. All the heat burning within her cool skin shifted into something else, entirely. Shifted into a need for what Velonara was offering. Sylvanas tilted her head further to the side as Velonara began unstrapping the first pauldron, replacing it with lips that graced the strong, yet slender lines of Sylvanas’s shoulder with light touches. Now that Velonara had lowered her head, Sylvanas could see Vorel, again. Vorel, who was watching them, yet not approaching. Not yet. 

“Shall I leave, My Lady?” She asked as Sylvanas continued holding her gaze. 

“No.” It was Velonara who responded - the word coming out in a murmur against the crook of Sylvanas’s neck. 

Sylvans’s eyes fluttered shut, then, as Velonara’s familiar hands undid the buckles on the rest of her armor easily. Vorel approached, then. Finally. She approached the scene she’d watching from afar without apprehension. It wasn’t one that was unfamiliar to her. It had been some time, yes. They had all been busy on the front. Busy with Gilneas. But, now...now, there was time. Precious little, but time, still. 

Velonara was wearing much less than Sylvanas had been. She’d had an idea what she’d been summoned for, and hadn’t bothered putting anything on over her leathers. Vorel, on the other hand, had a bit of armor on, still. She seemed more concerned with Sylvanas, though. They both were, really. The Queen’s cuirass was gone, now, placed carefully on the floor against the wall before Velonara lowered herself to her knees and reached for the leather straps between her thighs, unbuckling them as she looked up at her from where she knelt. “Would it please my Queen to enjoy our company tonight?” Velonara asked as she removed the rest of the armor from her legs. 

“Yes.” The answer was simple. Concise. She held out her arm as Vorel began working at her gauntlets one at a time until she was sliding the first off of her strong arm, stroking over her delicate wrist and then exhaling sharply when Sylvanas reached for her and touched lightly along her high, defined cheek bone. 

 

She was distracted, though, by Velonara nuzzling between her thighs - biting gently at them through the leather of her leggings. Vorel placed her hand over Sylvanas’s for a moment and then leaned in to brush her lips just beneath her ear. “Let us concern ourselves with you, My Lady.” She murmured softly while Sylvanas stroked down the front of the armor she still wore. 

Velonara lowered Sylvanas’s leggings, guiding her legs from them before she stood and looked into her eyes. “Would that help you, My Queen?” Velonara asked in a gentle yet heated tone. “Would that help you to remember that you are still a soft and beautiful thing? That you are worthy of whatever it is that you desire? That you have every right to desire it?” 

Sylvanas looked between the two of them, the glow of her eyes softening gradually until her irises were more more visible, even, than usual. Both the Rangers remembered what they had once been. They remembered cold, steely grey that had commanded with no more than a glance. 

There was breathtaking beauty in those eyes just as there still was, now. To them, at least. Perhaps for others there was a...fascination. A fascination over something to be feared. Like an unscaleable mountaintop. The kind that claimed lives before anyone ever reached its summit. 

But those people had never felt the cool silk of Sylvanas’s lips against their own, like Velonara did, now. They’d never felt the gentle threat of fangs that never pierced flesh, wicked though they were. That’s where the answer she had been seeking came. In the way Sylvanas parted her lips with her own and sought her tongue, grazing it with just the tip of her own. Sylvanas sought her throat, next, breathing in sharply against it as Velonara murmured softly then slowly shifted her gaze to Vorel. “Your armor.” The Captain murmured as she slid her hands down Sylvanas’s back, pausing just before she gripped the backs of her thighs. 

“What is your mood, My Queen?” Velonara asked while Vorel began undressing herself quickly. “Lest I overstep…” 

“You won’t.” Sylvanas whispered in response. “Not tonight.” 

Velonara’s chest rose sharply and she lifted Sylvanas against herself - holding her between her own body and the wall. 

“Weary.” Sylvanas continued. “Uncertain.”

“Weary…” Velonara replied, slowly walking towards the Queen’s bed with her in her arms before placing her on the edge of it. “Weariness, I understand.” She lowered herself to her knees, once more, looking up at the other woman with adoration. Reverence. “But you’ve no reason to be uncertain. Every decision you have made that has led us to this point has been your very best option. Your only option. Every decision you have made has been for us.” 

Velora approached the bed, then, moving to kneel on it behind Sylvanas. She allowed the bare front of her body to press along the Banshee Queen’s back as she settled in behind her and began guiding her hair back away from her face behind her ears with slow, gentle strokes of her fingers. 

“She’s right, you know.” Vorel murmured, smiling faintly as Sylvanas leaned back into her. “Let us do what we came here to do.” Vorel traced Sylvanas’s arms down to her hands and touched along strong, delicate fingers. “Let us ease that weariness, hm?” 

Sylvanas let out a slow, shuddering breath when Velonara pressed her face further between her legs, finally brushing her lips against the part of her that would bring the most distraction. The most relief. That wasn’t all, though. As Sylvanas watched, Vorel reached around her and, with one hand, spread her further apart for the Captain, with the other, pulled her even closer. Pressed her even harder into what she was doing. 

This illicited a low rumble of a growl from Velonara - a growl that made Vorel chuckle quietly against Sylvanas’s shoulder. “Scared I’m going to pull you away, Captain?” She asked - looking down the front of Sylvanas’s body as Velonara’s eyes flashed up in her direction. 

The look made Vorel stroke gently along one of Velonara’s ears. “I won’t.” She murmured that against the crook of Sylvanas’s neck and it made her shudder. 

While Velonara continued working, Sylvanas shifted in Vorel’s arms - spreading her legs wider as her chest began heaving when Velonara dipped her tongue into her deeply, seeking more of the subtle taste of her. 

Oh, she was skilled. She knew just how hard to suck. Just how quickly to flick her tongue. Because it took more, now, than it used to. It took more to feel. No one knew that better than her Rangers. 

Soon enough, Velonara had her rocking her hips as Vorel stroked along the front of her body, caressing her stomach and dragging her nails along her skin until she got to her breasts and kneaded them firmly. She pinched and tugged at the dark, firm skin of her nipples. 

It wasn’t overwhelming. It was just enough. Sylvanas relished every touch from the hands claiming her body. She relished the the way Velonara chased after her every time her hips shifted so much as an inch. Most of all, she relished not having to be in control. 

And if anything proved to her that, right now, she didn’t have to be - it was the way Vorel cooed against her ear as she came. The way she murmured her appreciation for the way her Queen shook and tensed in her arms. 

Velonara finally lifted her head, then - but not before kissing across Sylvanas’s hips. One of her hands shifted from Sylvanas’s thigh to Vorel’s and she grasped it gently as she stood. She didn’t move away, though. Instead - she lifted a hand to cradle Sylvanas’s cheek and then claimed Vorel’s lips with her own, sharing the taste that was still on her mouth with the other Ranger as Sylvanas panted quietly. 

Only then, did Velonara finally move away, walking silently across the room while Vorel ran her hands along Sylvanas’s thighs. “You tasted exquisite on her lips, My Queen.” She husked against the back of Sylvanas’s ear. 

“Did I?” Sylvanas asked languidly, murmuring appreciatively as Vorel’s hand dipped between her legs, her fingertips stroking through the wetness there. 

“Oh, yes. You always do.” Vorel continued, her ears flicking back in response to the sound of Velonara opening a nearby chest. A chest that they were both quite well aqcuainted with. Sylvanas gasped as Vorel pressed a finger into her slowly, pressing into her deeply and groaning quietly at the tightness that surrounded her. 

“Can she have you tonight, My Lady?” Velonara asked as she approached them with the harness she’d gone to fetch dangling from her hand. 

Vorel’s eyes flashed in response to the prospect as she waited for Sylvanas’s response. She wrapped her arm just a little tighter around the Queen’s middle. Pulled her back just a little more firmly. The display made Velonara smile faintly. “She wants you terribly, I think.” Velonara continued - her smile widening as that finally drew a chuckle from Sylvanas. 

“It would please me, yes.” Sylvanas almost purred as she removed herself from Vorel’s arms, her eyes trailing over Velonara as she held the harness out. “I would watch you put it on her, Velonara.” 

“Of course.” And, oh, she made a show of it. A show that she ended by guiding Sylvanas to lay on her side on the bed so she could better watch as she took the tip of the toy into her mouth. Once the entire length of it was glistening, she stroked over Vorel’s hips and stood, one hand coming to touch lightly along Sylvanas’s ear. 

“She likes it slow at first.” Velonara murmured as she looked down at her Queen, meeting her gaze and holding it. “She likes to feel every inch. To feel full. Is that right?” 

Sylvanas made a sound that was a mix between a growl and a laugh. “Just let her fuck me, Captain. I’m certain she’ll figure it out.”

Vorel didn’t need to be told twice - even if the telling hadn’t been direct. She moved onto the bed as Sylvanas turned onto her side and allowed her to hook one of her legs in the crook of her elbow. 

“And you…” Sylvanas murmured, stroking down Velonara’s toned thigh and drawing her towards the bed. “I’d like to make you come while she fucks me.” 

With a shuddering breath, Velonara nodded and moved to perch herself on the edge of the bed, watching as Sylvanas shifted to rest her head against her inner thigh. At first, the Queen was rather preoccupied with the toy pressing against her and, eventually, pressing into her slowly. It was a sight neither Vorel nor Velonara found it easy to take their eyes from. Especially not when Vorel began shifting her hips slowly. 

“How does she feel?” Velonara asked Sylvanas in a whisper, finally looking down at her as she traced the delicate lines of her features with her fingertips. 

“Exquisite.” Sylvanas replied breathlessly. 

“Wonderful.” Velonara whispered, her breath catching in her throat as Sylvanas reached out to grip her thigh in response to the gradual quickening of Vorel’s thrusts. Vorel, who seemed utterly intoxicated...because she absolutely was, as she clutched Sylvanas’s thigh against her chest and used it as leverage for her movements. 

Velonara had been so distracted, she hadn’t even seen the subtle movement of Sylvanas’s hand between her legs. She felt the stroking at her clit, though. Oh, she felt it. Like she felt her Queen’s quick, shallow breaths puffing out against her leg. 

“Harder.” Velonara whispered as she cut her eyes in Vorel’s direction, meeting her gaze and holding it even as Sylvanas pressed a second finger into her beside the first. “Fuck her harder.” 

Sylvanas rewarded Velonara for her direction swiftly in the form of her mouth against her clit. Velonara’s trembling fingers wound into Sylvanas’s hair as she looked down at her with a low, quiet groan. Between the wet sounds eminating from between her thighs and the sharp slapping of Vorel’s hips as she gladly obeyed, she found herself on the edge more quickly than she might have liked. The way Sylvanas moaned against her, though...that was what did it. That was what had her bucking into her mouth as she came. 

She didn’t move, though. Even as Sylvanas pulled her mouth away and rolled onto her back, she left her thigh beneath the Queen’s head as she drew in a series of deep breaths to calm herself. Soon enough, her hand was stroking soothingly through Sylvanas’s hair as Vorel leaned down over her now that she was on her back. 

Sylvanas, much to Vorel’s surprise, drew her closer - digging her nails into her back in a way that only spurred her on almost possessively. Velonara knew that feeling. She knew the power that coursed through ones veins when you were the reason for those breathy, growled moans. 

When you knew you were the reason for the way the Banshee Queen shook and trembled and cried out hoarsely as her walls crumbled around her and she was just Sylvanas in the moments after. Sylvanas, whose legs wrapped around Vorel’s hips to keep her close. Sylvanas, who loved to have her scalp massaged by gentle fingertips in those same moments. 

Vorel had been in these rooms for these very reasons, yes. Countless times. But never had she experienced this. She’d watched Velonara claim her in this way. She’d even tasted her, herself. But to rest her weight against Sylvanas’s chest and find herself wrapped in her arms…

“Was I to your liking?” Vorel asked softly, a question that brought a smile to the other two women in the room. 

“Oh, yes.” Sylvanas whispered, reaching down to stop the other woman from pulling away just yet. “Stay.” 

Vorel swallowed thickly as she nodded and settled back down, truly letting herself relax, then. Until she felt Sylvanas’s hands guiding her back into movement. It was different now, though. Shallow, rhythmic rolls of her hips. 

“She’s earned some attention, Velonara. Don’t you agree?” Sylvanas asked in a murmur against Vorel’s ear that made the woman shudder as she panted quietly. 

Velonara didn’t answer. Instead, she lowered Sylvanas’s head to the bed and moved to kneel behind Vorel. Her eyes didn’t leave the red glow of her Queen’s as she slipped her fingers beneath the harness and found Vorel’s clit. Her hips stilled, then, and Sylvanas allowed her to just enjoy the pleasure Velonara was providing her. For a while, at least. Until she got restless. 

“Vorel…” 

A barely audible apology left the Ranger’s lips and she began moving again. Sylvanas wasn’t bothered by the stilted, less than perfect motions, and Vorel found there was no danger of Velonara not keeping up with them. 

“Beautiful.” Sylvanas whispered against her ear, arching from the bed when she seemed to find her rhythm again. “I’d like to feel you come while you fuck me, Ranger. Can you come for me? For your Queen...and for your Captain?” 

Vorel buried her face against Sylvanas’s neck, her fangs parting against it, though she didn’t bite. Not until Sylvanas pressed against the back of her head encouragingly. The sharp moan that left Sylvanas as those fangs very nearly broke the skin of her neck brought with it a strong snap of her hips as they each came, almost as one - though, this time, Sylvanas’s orgasm was more gradual. Softer. 

Vorel’s came with a growl - one that was buried in the bite that was still bruising Sylvanas’s skin. It made her entire body shake as she pressed her hips so tightly against Sylvanas’s that Velonara had no choice but to pull her hand away, lest she lose a finger. 

“Mmh, I know that feeling.” Velonara cooed as she ran her hand up Vorel’s back. “It’s like nothing else, is it not?” 

Finally, Vorel released Sylvanas’s neck and looked down at the mark she’d left with worry behind the lust that still smoldered in her eyes. 

“I enjoyed it.” Sylvanas reassured as she saw that look while Velonara began unbuckling the harness from Vorel’s hips. “Don’t look so concerned.” 

Vorel breathed a little sigh of relief and lifted her hips when Velonara finally removed the harness carefully from both of them, placing it to the side so that she could move to lay with them. 

“Do you wish to be alone this evening?” Velonara asked as Sylvanas’s eyes slipped shut and she shook her head faintly.

“Stay until morning.” 

Now this was something else Vorel had never experienced. The intimacy of finding herself moving beneath the blankets and curling up with Sylvanas between them. She slid an arm around her as she watched Velonara caress her jaw and her ears with stunningly familiar touches. 

Perhaps the biggest surprise came for her when Sylvanas found her hand where it rested against her stomach. When her Queen’s fingers twined with her own and held them tightly. 

It was a moment Velonara was content to share as she could almost feel the comfort washing over Sylvanas while she rested. 

She wondered what others might think if they saw her this way. If they saw that she liked to be held and touched and allowed herself, however infrequently, to seek the safety and familiarity of her Rangers in this way. 

She was also glad that this was only for them. Let them think what they would. Let them see Sylvanas as the fearsome, deadly warrior that she was. 

Let this be only for them. For them, and for their Queen. 

Their General.


End file.
